Das Klagelied der Krähe
by Lady in black
Summary: Es ist der zweite Jahrestag von Cirith Ungol und Frodo wird erneut von den Dämonen des Ringkrieges heimgesucht. Düstere Erinnerungen erwachen in seinen Träumen und Sam ist gezwungen seinem Freund hilflos zur Seite zu stehen. Warnung: Angst, Drama; Darstellung von Gewalt (abgeschwächt); kein Sex oder sonstiger Mist, der in HdR m.M.n. nichts zu suchen hat.
1. Teil I

DISCLAIMER: Alle in dieser Geschichte verwendeten Namen, Orte, Figuren sowie erwähnte Originalhandlungsstränge aus "Der Herr der Ringe" sind das Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien bzw. seiner Erben. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist nicht beabsichtigt. Der Handlungsstrang dieser Geschichte ist Eigentum der Autorin.

* * *

_„__Er war in einem Land der Finsternis, wo man die Tage, oder was man anderswo auf der Welt so nannte, wohl vergessen konnte; und jeden, der hierher kam, konnte man auch vergessen."_

Der Turm von Cirith Ungol – Die Wiederkehr des Königs, J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

**Das Klagelied der Kr****ä****he**

_~12. bis 14. März 1421 nach Auenland Rechnung~_

_Teil I_

* * *

„Gute Nacht denn, mein lieber Vetter" rief Merry und lachte viel zu laut. Es war ein Lachen, welches er dem köstlichen Bier zu verdanken hatte, das den Abend über seine Kehle hinab geronnen war. „Lass es dir nicht einfallen zu stolpern und zu fallen, nur um auf deiner feinen Nase zu landen." Merrys Stimme war verwaschen vom Alkohol und er grinste als er den feinen roten Hauch auf den Wangen seines Vetters gewahrte. Merry stand auf, umrundete den Tisch auf wackeligen Beinen und zog seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung.

„Du solltest auch nach Hause gehen" japste der in Merrys enger Umarmung Gefangene und hatte es offensichtlich schwer, eine ausreichende Menge Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen. „Ich könnte es nicht gutheißen, wenn du irgendjemanden außer einen deiner Verwandten erstickst," sagte er. Er grinste und befreite sich aus den Armen des anderen Hobbits.

„So ist es, mein lieber Frodo. So ist es in der Tat" lachte Merry und hielt sich den Bauch mit beiden Händen. „Meister Samweis!" rief er und durchsuchte den großen Schankraum mit den Augen. „Meister Samweis!" rief er noch einmal, diesmal ein wenig lauter, da das Geplapper der anderen Gäste seinen eigenen Ruf fast unhörbar machte.

„Du musst nicht schreien, Herr Merry." Der gesuchte Hobbit tauchte aus dem Nichts neben Merry auf. Oder jedenfalls dachte dies genannter Hobbit, denn sein benebelter Geisteszustand hatte seine Sicht ebenfalls ein wenig getrübt.

„Meister Samweis!" lachte Merry und bedachte den treuen Freund seines Vetters mit einem Titel, der einem einfachen Gärtner unwürdig war. „Frodo wünscht sich für die Nacht zurückzuziehen und das obwohl er noch nicht annähernd genug von diesem hervorragendem …" Er griff nach seinem Krug und leerte ihn in einem Zug „… Gebräu hatte." Beendete er seinen Satz und fuchtelte mit dem leeren Krug in der Luft herum. „Kannst du ihn nicht überzeugen doch noch ein klein wenig länger zu bleiben? Der Abend hat eben erst begonnen." Er beobachtete seines Vetters besten Freund, wohl um zu erahnen, was seine Antwort sein würde.

„Es ist bald Mitternacht, Herr Merry und wenn Herr Frodo wünscht nach Hause zu gehen, so sollte er dies tun", sagte Sam und seufzte. „Komm, Herr Frodo. Beutelsend ist eine Meile oder zwei entfernt und du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus." In freundschaftlicher Geste legte er Frodo seinen Arm um die Schultern, aber zog ihn sogleich zurück, als er merkte, wie Frodo zusammenzuckte. „Was ist Herr Frodo?" fragte er mit Sorge in seinen großen braunen Augen.

„Nichts", winkte Frodo ab. Irgendetwas in seinen leicht geröteten Augen sagte Sam aber, dass dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. „Ich bin müde und du hast mich erschreckt." Der ältere Hobbit lächelte seinen Freund an in dem Versuch ihn zu überzeugen, dass tatsächlich alles so war, wie es sein sollte.

„Naja, dann ist es wohl besser, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe, Herr Frodo. Die Herren Bilbo und Gandalf hätten sicher das eine oder andere Hühnchen mit mir zu rupfen, wenn man so sagen kann, wenn sie herausfänden, dass ich nicht ordentlich auf dich aufgepasst habe", sagte Sam und seine Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt. „Und auch Rosie wäre wohl nicht gerade erfreut. Sie ist nicht gerade bester Laune mit dem Kleinen im Bauch. Gar kein Zweifel", fügte Sam geplagt hinzu. Frodo musste unwillkürlich lachen, als er den fast schon verzweifelten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Mein lieber Sam", sagte er und lächelte den jüngeren Hobbit gutmütig an. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr und daher durchaus in der Lage selbst auf mich Acht zu geben. Du machst dir um mich alten Hobbit zu viele Sorgen."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Herr Frodo", entgegnete Sam, der die Wirkung des Alkohols selbst spürte und wohl deshalb der Gnade seiner etwas zu locker sitzenden Zunge ausgeliefert war. „So versteh doch. Ich habe vor einer ganzen Weile ein Versprechen gegeben und ich habe vor es zu halten. Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass mich Herr Gandalf nicht in etwas…" er zögerte einen Moment angestrengt nachdenkend „… unnatürliches verwandelt."

„Rosie würde das wohl nicht allzu sehr begrüßen", schalt Merry. Erneut erfüllte sein herzhaftes Lachen die ganze Schankstube. Sam lief ob Merrys lauten Worten puterrot an. Obwohl Rosie die seine war, konnte er sich immer noch nicht so ganz an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass ein Mädchen wie sie nur Augen für ihn hatte. „Dann geh schon und bringe Herrn Frodo nach Hause. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass der gute alte Gandalf dich in eine Kröte verwandelt." Offensichtlich hatte das Bier auch Merrys Zunge gelockert.

„Gute Nacht, Merry", sagte Frodo. Er ging auf die Tür zu und wartete dort auf Sam, bis er sich ihm anschließen würde. Und das tat Sam auch nachdem auch er allen Lebewohl gesagt hatte.

Sie gingen in die kalte Frühlingsnacht hinaus und beinahe im selben Augenblick, als sie die kühle Nachtluft einsogen, wurde ihnen schwindelig. Auf wackeligen Beinen trotten sie über die Brücke bei Sandigmanns Mühle, den Hügel hinauf und brachten die beinahe zwei Meilen zwischen dem Grünen Drachen, durch Hobbingen und hinauf zum Beutelhaldenweg in weniger als einer Stunde hinter sich. Sams Blick wanderte über die sanften grünen Hügel, auf denen die im vergangenen Jahr gepflanzten Setzlinge langsam zu kleinen Bäumen heranwuchsen. Mit der Zeit würden sie das Bild eines zerstörten Landes in die Welt dunkler Erinnerungen verbannen. Tau benetzte die saftigen Wiesen und der Mond tauchte die kleinen Tropfen auf den Halmen in silbernes Licht. Ab und an sah man in den runden Fenstern der Häuser und Höhlen noch das Licht einzelner Kerzen flackern, jedoch waren um diese Zeit die meisten der anderen Hobbits bereits in das Land der Träume entschwunden. Oder sie tranken noch ein oder zwei Biere im Grünen Drachen. Frieden war in das Auenland und zu seinen Einwohnern zurückgekehrt. Die Wunden, die dem Land und den Hobbits zugefügt worden waren, waren längst verheilt und gequälte Seelen befriedet. Jedenfalls die meisten.

„Da sind wir", hob Sam an, als sie das Gartentor des Smials im Beutelhaldenweg 1 erreichten. Er sah Frodo fragend an, der neben ihm stehen geblieben war. Im fahlen Mondlicht schien sein Gesicht blass; die Röte in seinen Wangen war verschwunden und jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Bist du krank?" fragte Sam unbeholfen und legte seine Zweifel nicht ab, als Frodo den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich denke, ich hatte nur ein wenig zu viel von dem guten Bier", erklärte sich der Ältere der beiden und ging hinauf zur Haustür, um sich dort auf die Bank fallen zu lassen, die direkt daneben stand. Er lächelte Sam zu. „Geh zu deiner Rosie, mein lieber Sam. Sie braucht den Trost deiner Umarmung jetzt mehr als je zuvor."

Sam seufzte. „Glaubst du, sie wird wütend sein? Ich hab versprochen vor Mitternacht zurück zu sein und jetzt schau dir die Zeit an! Heute ist schon morgen!"

Frodo kicherte. „Rosie wütend auf dich? Nein, Sam. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das sein wird. Sie verehrt dich mindestens im gleichen Maße wie du sie. Wahrscheinlich hat sie es gar nicht in sich auf dich wütend sein zu können." Er zwinkerte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu. „Geh zu ihr Sam. Ich werde hier noch für eine Weile sitzen bleiben, meine Pfeife rauchen und den Frieden und die Stille der Nacht genießen."

„Also gut", murmelte Sam widerstrebend und öffnete die große, runde, grüne Tür. „Gut' Nacht, Herr Frodo."

„Gute Nacht, Sam."

Endlich schloss sich die Tür und Frodo stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er wusste, dass er Sam nicht mehr viel länger zum Narren hätte halten können. Was als dumpfer, pochender Schmerz in seinem Nacken einige Stunden zuvor im Grünen Drachen begonnen hatte, war schon länger zu einer stechenden Pein herangewachsen. Die Intensität des Schmerzes machte ihm das Atmen schwer und Frodo verstaute seinen Pfeifenkrautbeutel in der Tasche seines Rockes. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf seine Knie in der Hoffnung, dass er so ein wenig bequemer haben würde. Ihm war schwindlig und übel und er war sich sicher, dass dies nicht die Nachwirkungen des guten Bieres im Grünen Drachen waren.

Es geschah wieder und er wusste es.

Und hätte Sam begriffen, welcher Tag war, so hätte er auch er es gewusst.

„Du kannst mich nicht immer retten", flüsterte Frodo den letzen Überbleibseln von Sams Gegenwart zu und schloss die Augen. „Nicht, wenn es keinen Weg gibt, mich zu retten." Er sollte sich besser aufraffen nach drinnen und in sein eigenes kleines Zimmer zu gehen. Sam und Rosie hatten Beutelsends größtes Schlafzimmer für sich, obwohl sie lange gezögert hatten, Frodos großzügiges Angebot anzunehmen.

An dem Tag, als sie Frodo erzählten hatten, dass sich Nachwuchs bei ihnen ankündigte, hatte der Besitzer von Beutelsend still und heimlich seinen Sachen gepackt und war in das kleine Zimmer gezogen, in dem er die Jahre seiner Jugend verbracht hatte. Danach hatte er die alte Wiege der Beutlins aus einer der Abstellkammern herausgeholt. Sowohl Bilbo als auch er selbst waren als Säuglinge von ihren jeweiligen Eltern in ihr in den Schlaf gesungen worden.

Der Anblick der Wiege hatte Frodo traurig gemacht, selbst im Angesicht des wachsenden Nebels schmerzhafter Erinnerungen. Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er davon geträumt, selbst einmal sein eigenes Kind in den Schlaf zu singen; hatte von einer eigenen Familie gewagt zu träumen.

„Es sollte nicht so sein." Wollte er sich mit diesen Worten selbst Trost zusprechen, klangen sie hohl und leer sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren. Doch der Traum war gestorben. Lieben und geliebt zu werden gehörte den Erinnerungen an und wo die Fähigkeit beides zu tun einst gelebt hatte, war nun nur mehr eine große, schwarze Finsternis in seinem Herzen.

Ein unterdrücktes Ächzen klang durch die Stille der Nacht, als Frodo sich von der Bank erhob. Ihm war kalt und es fiel ihm schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten, als er zu seinem kleinen Zimmer im hinteren Teil von Beutelsend ging. So leise wie nur Hobbits es vermögen, schlich er sich durch die langen Flure seines Heims. In der Hoffnung Sam und Rosie nicht zu wecken, schloss er die Tür langsam von innen. Das quietschende Geräusch, das die Tür von sich gab, wenn man sie zu rasch schloss, war im ganzen Smial zu hören und würde Rosie sicherlich wecken. Sie hatten einen sehr leichten Schlaf und öfters als es Frodo lieb sein konnte, sorgte sie sich ebenso sehr um ihn wie ihr Ehemann.

Für eine Weile blieb Frodo still an die geschlossene Tür gelehnt stehen und horchte mit seinem Ohr an das warme Holz gepresst, ob ihm Flur irgendetwas zu hören war. Als alles ruhig blieb, seufzte er erleichtert auf. Mit Schritten, die ihm so schwer waren wie sein Herz, ging er langsam zu seinem Bett. Silbernes Mondlicht, das durch das halb geöffnete Fenster drang, war die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum und wies ihm den Weg. Schließlich sank er schwer auf seine Matratze. Von seinem Nacken ausgehend strahlte der Schmerz nun bis in seinen Kopf aus und hielt seine Schultern mit eisernen Klauen. Von einem Moment zum nächsten fiel ihm alle Bewegung immer schwerer. Panik ergriff sein Herz, als der Schmerz schließlich seinen ganzen Körper flutete wie ihr Gift es getan hatte an jenem Tag zwei Jahre zuvor.

Ohne Warnung fiel er zurück auf sein Bett, nicht länger dazu in der Lage sich zu bewegen oder seinen Schmerz hinauszuschreien. Die Wände um ihn herum hatten begonnen sich zu drehen und schon bald wandelte sich das samtene Braun der hölzernen Wände in grauen, kalten Stein. Unfähig die Augen zu schließen musste er mi a nsehen, wie sich die Schatten an der Wand langsam in acht lange Beine verwandelten und die frische Nachtluft den Gestank ihres fauligen Atems annahm.

Der dreizehnte Tag im März würde bald heran brechen und mit der Sonne würden alte Ängste und Schrecken zu neuem Leben erwachen, um den einen zu quälen, der sie alle vor der Dunkelheit gerettet hatte.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Anm. d. A.: Es geschieht selten, aber manchmal möchte ich sehen, wie eine von mir ursprünglich auf englisch verfasste Geschichte im Deutschen 'funktioniert'. Da ich "Herr der Ringe" nur ein einziges Mal auf deutsch gelesen habe und dies auch schon einige Jahre zurückliegt, kann es sein, dass einige Eigennamen nicht denen in der deutschen Übersetzung entsprechen. (Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es generell nicht gut, wenn Eigennamen in welchem Buch auch immer übersetzt werden, aber das ist ein anderes Thema.)_  
_

Cirith Ungol aus Frods Perspektive gesehen ist im Buch eher dürftig beschrieben und mich beschäftigt seit Jahren die Frage, wie es Frodo dort wohl wirklich ergangen ist. Ich möchte damit nicht sagen, dass der Inhalt dieser Geschichte in irgendeiner Weise dem entspricht, was Tolkien im Sinn hatte, aber nie niedergeschrieben bzw. veröffentlicht hat.

Mir ist es außerdem ein Anliegen (und das mag sich jetzt reichlich dämlich anhören) Frodo ein wenig zu rehabilitieren. Leider fällt mir in Gesprächen mit anderen, die "Herr der Ringe" zu schätzen wissen, doch häufig auf, dass er zu einem der mißverstandensten Charaktere zählt. Oft wird er als Feigling beschimpft und wie man zu diesem Schluss kommen kann, ist mir persönlich ein Rätsel. Sein Mut spiegelt sich nicht im Stahl des Schwertes wieder oder in der tödlichen Geschwindigkeit eines Pfeils. Er ist willentlich und mit offenen Augen in den Schlund der Hölle gegangen und trug dabei des Teufels Seele um den Hals wohlwissend, dass es ihn mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit das Leben kosten würde. Oft wird ihm angelastet, dass er den Ring am Ende für sich beansprucht hat, doch wird dabei übersehen, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit selbst für die Tapfersten und Weisesten war den Ring willentlich zu zerstören. Dass Frodo so weit gekommen ist, dass er überhaupt die Sammath Naur betreten hat, grenzt schier an ein Wunder.


	2. Teil II

_„Er war in einem Land der Finsternis, wo man die Tage, oder was man anderswo auf der Welt so nannte, wohl vergessen konnte; und jeden, der hierher kam, konnte man auch vergessen."_

Der Turm von Cirith Ungol – Die Wiederkehr des Königs, J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

Das Klagelied der Krähe

~12. bis 14. März 1421 nach Auenland Rechnung~

Teil II

* * *

_„Narben sind die Wörter im Buch unseres Lebens. Sie erzählen die Geschichten unseres Versagens und unserer Erfolge, von unseren Hoffnungen und Sorgen. Sie sind die Fäden, die uns an die Vergangenheit knüpfen und uns an Dinge erinnern, die wir der Vergessenheit preisgeben wollen; ebenso halten sie an dem fest, was wir lieben. Sie sind es, die uns ausmachen und uns entblößen, die uns aller Masken berauben, in denen wir Trost finden. Geheimnisse lassen sie bedeutungslos werden und wir sind der Gnade unserer Richter hilflos ausgeliefert."_

Sam schüttelte den Kopf als er die Zeilen auf dem Stück Pergament auf Frodos Schreibtisch las. Seine geschwungene Schrift spiegelte nicht Frodos düstere Gedanken wieder und Sam fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet diese Zeilen so vergessen und für jedermann zu lesen auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Am Abend zuvor hatte Sam seinen Herrn dazu überredet ihn zu einem geselligen Abend im Grünen Drachen auf ein oder zwei Humpen Bier zu begleiten. Es hatte all seine Überzeugungskraft gefordert, ehe Frodo endlich zustimmte. Eines jedoch war Herrn Beutlin entgangen. Es war hauptsächlich Rosie Gamdschies heimlichem Tun zu verdanken, dass er den Abend singend und trinkend mit seinen wenigen Freunden im Grünen Drachen verbracht hatte. Sie war es gewesen, die Sam davon überzeugt hatte, Frodo aus seiner selbstauferlegten Einsamkeit herauszuholen – wenigstens für einige wenige Stunden. So ist es kaum verwunderlich, dass sich Samweis Gamdschie nie einer vor Wut schnaubenden Ehefrau gegenüber gesehen hatte, als er in jener Nacht später als vorgesehen zu ihr ins Bett geschlüpft war.

Erneut schüttelte Sam den Kopf und versuchte den Sinn in Frodos Gedanken zu finden. Es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Er legte die Post auf dem Tisch ab. Die Handschrift auf einem der Umschläge kam ihm bekannt vor und Sam hätte schwören mögen, dass Bilbo seinem Vetter einen Brief von Bruchtal aus geschickt hatte.

„Sam?" Rosie stand im Türrahmen zu Frodos kleinem Schreibzimmer und beobachtete ihren Mann. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Erschrocken fuhr Sam herum und lächelte dann erleichtert zunächst seine Frau und dann ihren runden Bauch an. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er nach einer Weile zögernd. Er ging zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze, während seine Hand sachte über ihren Bauch strich.

„Du sorgst dich. Mehr als sonst", beschied sie und beobachtete ihn neugierig.

„Herr Frodo ist in letzter Zeit noch schweigsamer gewesen als sonst und er weigert sich auch nur vor die Tür zu gehen. Nicht einmal in den Garten mag er mehr gehen oder einen seiner langen Spaziergänge unternehmen, wie er es früher immer tat." Seine Stimme versagte, doch seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich, so als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. „Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Der dreizehnte Tag im März", antwortete Rosie umgehend, obwohl ein wenig verwirrt. „Warum fragst du?"

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Sam mit Dringlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Ja! Aber willst du mir nicht verraten, warum das so wichtig ist?" rief sie und trat einen Schritt zurück, ihre Augen fragend auf ihres Ehemannes Gesicht ruhend.

„Hast du Herrn Frodo heute schon gesehen?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber es ist noch früh am Morgen. Wahrscheinlich hat er verschlafen. Das ist alles." Aber Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und eilte an Rosie vorbei hinaus aus Frodos Studierzimmer. „Sam!" rief sie ihm nach und er hielt inne, als er die Unruhe in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Sag mir, was hier vor sich geht!"

„Heute vor genau zwei Jahren wurde Herr Frodo von der riesigen Spinne gestochen, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Im letzten Jahr wurde er genau an diesem Tag krank."

„Glaubst du, es passiert wieder?" fragte sie und eilte auf ihren Mann zu. Bevor er noch eine Chance hatte, ihr eine Antwort zu geben, packte sie ihn beim Arm. Sam nickte nur während ihn seine Frau bereits in Richtung von Frodos Schlafzimmer zerrte. Abrupt blieb sie vor der Tür stehen und klopfte leise an. Beide horchten angestrengt, doch kein Laut drang von innen an ihre Ohren.

„Nochmal", flüsterte Sam nach kurzer Zeit. „Klopf nochmal." Rosie tat, worum Sam sie gebeten hatte, jedoch war der Erfolg derselbe. Nichts.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Rosie. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür zu Frodos Schlafzimmer. Sam folgte ihr und hätte sie fast überrannt. Rosie war in der Mitte des Zimmers stehengeblieben, starrte auf das Bett, ihre Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst. Rasch ging Sam an ihr vorbei und sah, was seine Frau in solchen Schrecken versetzt hatte. Frodo lag noch immer angezogen auf seinem gemachten Bett. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, seine hellen, blauen Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen starrte er an die Decke ohne etwas zu sehen.

Langsam ging Sam auf das Bett zu. Rosie folgte ihm. „Herr Frodo?" Als er keine Antwort bekam, setzte sich der jüngere Hobbit neben seinem Freund auf das Bett und nahm dessen Hand vorsichtig in seine. Ängstlich sah er zu Rosie auf. „Sie ist so kalt wie Eis, seine Hand, Rosie. Als wäre er …" Sam wagte es nicht die Worte auszusprechen, die ihm auf den Lippen lagen.

„Das ist er nicht. Sieh doch!" Rosie deutete auf Frodo. „Seine Brust bewegt sich. Es ist kaum zu sehen, aber er atmet." Ein rasselndes Geräusch kam von dem bewegungslosen Hobbit auf dem Bett und als Sam zu Frodo hinübersah, sah er wie Schaum aus Frodo leicht geöffneten Lippen trat. „Wir müssen ihn aufsetzen", rief Rosie und trotz ihres riesigen Bauches, machte sie einen Satz auf das Bett zu, um ihrem Mann dabei zu helfen, Frodo in eine aufrechte Haltung zu bringen.

„Er ist so furchtbar kalt, Rosie", sagte Sam leise mit Frodos schlaffem Körper an ihn gelehnt. „So furchtbar kalt…", wiederholte er, doch seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er küsste die dunklen Locken seines Freundes, als ob diese kleine Geste der Freundschaft Frodo aus seiner Starre lösen könnte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Rosie eine Decke geholt und sie um die Schultern des kranken Hobbits gelegt.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte sie und Sam sah einen verräterisches Glanz in ihren Augen.

„Das letzte Mal als ich Herrn Frodo so sehen musste, gab es nichts, was ich hätte tun können", seufzte Sam schwer. Ein Hauch von Schuld schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Rosie bemerkte, dass Sam ihrem Blick auswich. „Ich dachte er sei tot, verstehst du", fuhr er fort, seine Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet. „Das ist alles…"

_„Sie haben mir alles abgenommen, Sam. Alles, was ich bei mir hatte."* _Frodos Stimme klang wie aus weiter Ferne, doch es war ohne Zweifel seine.

„Herr Frodo", rief Sam und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um den Hobbit in seinen Armen besser sehen zu können. Als er merkte, dass sich an Frodos Zustand nichts geändert hatte, wich seine vage Hoffnung erneut der Angst. „Rosie", flüsterte er verzweifelt, wohl wissend, dass es nichts gab, was sie oder er selbst hätten tun können.

_„Alles…"_

* * *

_Kalt._

_So kalt._

_Das fahle Licht schmerzt in seinen Augen, als es ihnen das erste Mal begegnet. Schnell schließt er es wieder aus. Seine Sinne kommen langsam zu ihm zurück und mit ihnen kommt der Schmerz. Die raue Oberfläche des Steins hinterlässt Kratzer in seiner Haut, als er versucht sich in eine etwas bequemere Position zu bringen. Doch alle Mühen sind umsonst. Er kann sich nicht bewegen; seine Hände und Füße sind gefesselt. Die Seile schneiden in sein Fleisch und wo einst gesunde Haut war, sind jetzt hässliche Brandmale._

_„Was haben wir denn hier?" verlangt eine kalte Stimme zu wissen. „Shagrat!" ruft sie, der Klang noch immer ohne ein Gesicht. „Komm! Das dreckige Ding ist wach!" Schwere Schritte hallen durch die Dunkelheit und Angst durchflutet ihn. Warum nur versagen seine Augen und lassen ihn nicht sehen, was geschieht und wo er ist?_

_Irgendjemand, oder besser irgendetwas lehnt sich über ihn; fauliger Gestank strömt in seine Nase und sein Magen krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sein ganzer Körper erzittert, während er sich mehrmals übergibt, unfähig irgendetwas außer Flüssigkeit zu erbrechen. _

_„Und wie dreckig er ist!" ruft die kalte Stimme von Ekel und Wut verzerrt. „Der kotzt seine ganzen Innereien auf mich!" Seltsame Geräusche folgen, so als würde etwas Langes aufgewickelt. „Ich werd' dir eine Lektion erteilen, du kleine Made!" Ein harter Trick in die Magengrube verstärkt die Übelkeit nur noch; die Faust, die gegen seinen Wangenknochen rammt, lässt ihn Sterne sehen so hell und klar wie in einer lauen Sommernacht._

_„Hör auf!" befiehlt eine andere Stimme, tiefer als die erste und um vieles bedrohlicher. „Wir können ihm nichts tun, solange wir nicht wissen, wo _er_ ist."_

_„Du bist ein verfluchter Idiot, Shagrat", antwortet die erste Stimme. „Seit wann ist es Gefangenen gestattet uns von oben bis unten zu besudeln?"_

_„Schweig, Gorbag!" schreit der eine mit Namen Shagrat und stampft schnell auf den nun wieder reglosen Körper auf dem Boden zu. „Hast du gefunden, wonach wir suchen?"_

_„Ich hab den Dreckskerl gründlich durchsucht." Gorbag macht ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Klang seiner Schritte wird leiser und allzu bald sind sie gar nicht mehr zu hören. „Außer diesem Glitzerhemd hab ich nichts gefunden."_

_„Gib mir das!" befiehlt Shagrats tiefe Stimme. „Wir können es nicht behalten. Unsere Befehle sind unmissverständlich. Alles, was wir finden, geht zum Großen Auge."_

_„Unser Herr will nur das eine und das konnte ich nicht finden. Vielleicht ist er ja doch nicht der, den wir suchen", jammert Gorbag und der Klang von feinem Kettenzeug, das achtlos zu Boden geworfen wird, hallt von den Wänden wider._

_„Dann durchsuch seine Kleidung."_

_„Hab ich schon gemacht. Hab nichts gefunden."_

_„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen rauszufinden, ob dieser stinkende, kleine Wurm weiß, wo er zu finden ist." Dunkles Lachen erfüllt den Raum, während sich Shagrats schwere Schritte dem reglos auf dem Boden liegenden Körper nähern. Der Gestank ist unerträglich; die Drohung, die mit seiner Gegenwart kommt, beinahe spürbar. Der Ork geht in die Knie und beugt sich tief hinab, bringt sein Gesicht ganz nahe an das Ohr des Gefangenen. Dicker, grünlicher Speichel tropft aus den Winkeln seines vernarbten Mundes und hinunter auf das Gesicht der kleinen Gestalt. „Wo ist er?"_

_„Wer?" Die Stimme ist dünn und zittert vor Angst. Blaue Augen verstecken sich noch immer hinter fest geschlossenen Lidern, ganz so als könnte ihn dies vor all dem Bösen um ihn herum schützen._

_„Der Ring, du dreckige, kleine Made." Eine Hand legt sich auf die Schulter des gefesselten Halblings und drückt schmerzhaft zu. „Ich weiß, dass du ihn hast. Der Dunkle Herr weiß, dass du ihn hast."Die Hand drückt noch einmal zu. Noch härter. „Wo ist er?" knurrt Shagrat._

_„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortet der Halbling ehrlich und stöhnt schmerzerfüllt auf. „Ich hab ihn nicht."_

_„Lügner!" schreit Gorbag und stampft zu seinem Vorgesetzten und dem Gefangenen hinüber._

_„Du willst uns doch nicht zwingen, die Wahrheit aus dir herauszuprügeln? Ein letztes Mal: wo ist der Ring des Dunklen Herrn?" Shagrat spuckt auf den Halbling._

_„Ich weiß es nicht…" Zitternde Lippen geben die Worte gepresst preis und langsam ebbt die Wirkung des Giftes in seinem Körper ab. Die Erinnerung kommt zurück – Gollum, der Pass, die Höhle, die riesige Spinne, ihr Stachel. Ein Moment allesverzehrenden Schmerzes gefolgt von einer Ewigkeit in Dunkelheit. Doch es war nicht diese gnädige Dunkelheit, die Vergessen bringt, sondern jene, die alle Ängste erwachen lässt, ihren dunklen Bann über ihr Opfer breitet und es dort auf ewig gefangen hält. Ihr Gift hatte ihn zu einem Gefangenen in seinem eigenen Körper gemacht. Doch diese Ketten lockern sich jetzt langsam und liefern ihn noch dunkleren Bedrohungen aus._

_Raue Hände greifen nach ihm und reißen ihn hoch. Plötzlich ist er sich seiner Nacktheit allzu bewusst und seiner Abhängigkeit von der Gnade der Orks, wohl wissend, dass sie diese nicht in sich tragen. Langsam öffnet er seine Lider und sieht sich Auge in Auge mit Shagrat. Dunkle, schwarze Tümpel starren ihn boshaft an. „Gib mir deine Peitsche", murmelt der große Ork und der andere beeilt sich dem Befehl seines Oberen nachzukommen. Noch während der kleinere der beiden die lange, lederne Peitsche entrollt, fesselt ihn der andere an einen Ring, der in die dicke Steinmauer eingelassen ist. Seine Hände hoch über dem Kopf gefesselt kann er nirgendwo hinrennen – kann nicht entkommen._

* Der Turm von Cirith Ungol – Die Wiederkehr des Königs, J.R.R. Tolkien


	3. Teil III

_„Er war in einem Land der Finsternis, wo man die Tage, oder was man anderswo auf der Welt so nannte, wohl vergessen konnte; und jeden, der hierher kam, konnte man auch vergessen."_

Der Turm von Cirith Ungol – Die Wiederkehr des Königs, J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

**Das Klagelied der Krähe**

_~12. bis 14. März 1421 nach Auenland Rechnung~_

Teil III

* * *

„Was geschieht hier, Sam? Was passiert mit ihm?" rief Rosie panisch. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie ihr Mann mit dem wild um sich schlagenden bewusstlosen Hobbit auf dem Bett rang. Frodo versuchte sich aus Sams hartem Griff um seine Schultern zu befreien, doch der jüngere Hobbit ließ es nicht zu.

„Ich fürchte er erlebt alles, was auf Cirith Ungol geschah, noch einmal", sagte Sam leise und um Atem ringend. Trotz seines geschwächten Zustands kämpfte Frodo mit entschlossener Stärke gegen ihn an.

„Warum wacht er nicht auf?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Rosie." Sam seufzte und bemühte sich darauf zu achten, dass Frodo sich nicht selbst verletzte. „Ich war nicht bei ihm und als ich endlich dort hinkam, war es bereits zu spät." Sam unterbrach sich und wandte seinen Blick von seiner Frau ab, noch immer beschämt ob der Wahrheit, die er zugeben musste. „Ich dachte er sei tot, als ich ihn damals in Kankras Höhle fand. Aber er war es nicht und die Orks haben ihn in ihre schmutzigen Finger bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihm in ihrem Turm angestellt haben. Er hat nie…" Mitten im Satz brach er ab, als Frodo plötzlich aufhörte gegen ihn anzukämpfen und er starr und bewusstlos in seines Freundes Armen lag. Hinter geschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich seine Augen unruhig hin und her. „Er hat Fieber", flüsterte Sam. Er sah seine Frau an und mit feuchten Augen flehte er sie um Hilfe an.

* * *

_Das breite Grinsen auf Shagrats Lippen verzerrt sein Gesicht zu einer noch abscheulicheren Fratze, während er sich an den gepeinigten Schreien seines Opfers labt._

_„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein. Das passiert einem, der sich den Wünschen des Dunklen Herrn nicht unterwirft."_

_Blind vor Schmerz ringt der Halbling um Atem. Erschöpfung und Angst lassen Tränen seine Wangen hinab rinnen. Er will etwas sagen, aber das Gefühl, als müsste er ersticken, beraubt ihn seiner Stimme._

_„Bring ihn zum quietschen, Shagrat", grinst Gorbag. Er steht neben seinem Vorgesetzten, beide ein gutes Stück von ihrem hilflosen Opfer entfernt. „Nur töten darfst du ihn nicht."_

_„Da steckt noch zu viel Leben drin. Der wird uns schon nicht verrecken. Zumindest nicht allzu bald", sagt Shagrat. Er geht auf den gefesselten Halbling zu. Der Ork lässt die Peitsche zu Boden fallen und umklammert das kleine Gesicht grob mit der Faust. „Das muss natürlich nicht so bleiben. Zwischen Leben und Tod gibt es viele Schwellen und ich kann dich über jede einzelne schicken. Hart schlägt der Ork die aschfahle Wange und ohne die kleinste Regung von Mitgefühl, presst er seine schmutzige Hand fest auf den brennenden Einstich, den der Stachel der Spinne hinterlassen hat. „Sprich – oder willst du meinen Riemen wieder zu spüren bekommen?"_

_„Ich habe nicht, wonach euer Meister sucht", keucht der Halbling schwach. „Wenn ihr ihn noch nicht gefunden habt, dann ist er verloren. Es gibt noch andere da draußen, die den Ring eures Herrn begehren."_

_„Er lügt", stellt Gorbag fest und hebt die Peitsche auf. „Erlaub mir ihm noch ein wenig mehr von unserer zuvorkommenden Behandlung angedeihen zu lassen."_

_„Ich hoffe du willst mir damit nicht zu verstehen geben, dass du die Sache effektiver über die Bühne bringen könntest als ich", knurrt Shagrat und lässt schließlich von dem kleinen schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ab._

_„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich würde gerne selber ein bisschen Spaß haben, ehe wir unsere kleine Befragung hier unterbrechen müssen", sagt Gorbag. Nur einen Augenblick später geht Shagrat einige Schritte zurück. Der Halbling versucht sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen, was vor sich geht. Hinter ihm steht ein deutlich kleinerer Ork und hält eine Peitsche in seiner schmutzigen Hand. Ein grausames Grinsen breitet sich über sein Gesicht, als er die Peitsche auf dem Boden schnalzen lässt. Das Geräusch entlockt ihm ein heiseres Lachen und der Anblick von Angst in blauen Augen, spornt ihn nur umso mehr an._

_Ein weiterer Peitschenknall auf dem Steinboden lässt den Halbling erzittern._

_„Jetzt mach schon", grunzt Shagrat und rollt genervt seine schwarzen Augen. „Der Dunkle Herr will Ergebnisse und zwar bald!"_

_Sein kleines Herz schlägt heftig gegen seinen blutunterlaufenen Brustkorb und ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallt durch den trübe beleuchteten Raum, als die Peitsche seine Seite trifft. Unsäglicher Schmerz durchflutet den Halbling und raubt ihm den Atem. Brennend und stechend breitet er sich durch seinen gesamten Körper aus und Sterne tanzen hinter fest geschlossenen Lidern in schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit._

_„Ein letztes Mal wird die kleine Ratte schon nicht gleich umbringen."_

_Das Übelkeit erregende Knallen der Peitsche ist erneut zu hören; der Schmerz diesmal schlimmer als zuvor. Für einen kleinen gnadenvollen Augenblick scheint die malträtierte Haut taub und warm läuft das Blut aus dem Riss, den die Peitsche hinterlassen hat._

_Noch ein Knall._

_Und noch einer._

_Der Schmerz ist zu überwältigend, um aufmerksam zu bleiben. Um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben._

_„Das hast du ja großartig hinbekommen, du Idiot!" Shagrats wütender Schrei ist das letzte, was er hört, bevor ihn samtene Dunkelheit umgibt._

* * *

Ein kläglicher Schrei hallte durch Beutelsends lange Flure. Es war ein Schrei so laut, dass sogar die Vögel im Garten panisch von ihren Nestern ausstoben.

Frodo krümmte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Bett, während Sam neben ihm saß und seine Hand hielt. Es war das einzige, was er tun konnte – seinen Freund wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht allein war.

„Schhh… Herr Frodo", wisperte Sam und versuchte den anderen Hobbit zu beruhigen. Tränen füllten seine Augen, als er den älteren Hobbit neben sich beobachtete. Zu seiner Überraschung entzog Frodo ihm seine Hand und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Mit den Knien an die Brust gezogen, schlang er seine Arme um sich, so als wollte er sich in Sicherheit bringen vor einer Gefahr, die nur er in seinen fiebrigen Albträumen sehen konnte.

Rosie kam mit einer Schüssel kalten Wassers ins Zimmer. Ein paar saubere Tücher hingen von ihrem Unterarm und sie setzte die Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch ab. Ohne ein Wort tauchte sie eines der Tücher in das kalte Wasser, wrang es aus und legte es auf Frodos glühende Stirn. Sie nahm die Hand ihres Mannes in ihre und legte sie auf das feuchte Tuch, sodass es nicht verrutschen konnte.

„Ich habe Angst, Rosie", flüsterte Sam und sah zu ihr hinauf.

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz. Aber er ist nicht allein. Er war nie allein. Er hatte immer dich, um auf ihn acht zu geben."

* * *

_Ein brennender Schmerz in seiner Seite vertreibt die tröstende Taubheit süßer Bewusstlosigkeit. Langsam streckt der kalte Ort seine Klauen nach ihm aus; das trübe Licht erneuert die Angst vor seinen Peinigern, während sich seine Augen ohne sein Zutun öffneten. Nichts vermag die fernen Befehle tief unten im Trum verstummen zu lassen. Er versucht seine Umgebung zu ergründen. Die dunklen Steinmauern umgeben ihn noch immer und ihr Anblick beraubt ihn der kleinen Hoffnung, nur in einem nicht enden wollenden Albtraum gefangen zu sein. Die Orks sind verschwunden, aber ihre Peitsche haben sie zurück gelassen – als Warnung, dass sein Frieden nur von kurzer Dauer sein wird._

_Ein Geräusch, das nicht in die Mauern seines Gefängnisses gehören will, zieht all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Schnell dreht er seinen Kopf und zum ersten Mal entdeckt er einen schmalen Spalt zwischen dicken Steinblöcken. Kalter Wind weht in den Raum und lässt ihn erzittern, als er auf die offene Wunde in seiner Seite trifft. Eine kleine Blutlache hat sich auf dem Boden unter ihm angesammelt. Das Blut fließt kaum mehr, aber hat eine hellrote Spur auf seinem Bauch zurückgelassen._

_Zuerst sieht er nur einen schwarzen Schatten, der unaufhörlich von einem Bein auf das andere zu hüpfen scheint. Nur einen Atemzug später breitet der Schatten seine Flügel aus und fliegt in das Gefängnis des Turms von Cirith Ungol. Er landet auf einem Tisch in der anderen Ecke des Raumes, wo die Kleider, das Kettenhemd und die Schwertscheide des Halblings liegen. Der Vogel pickt an dem glitzernden Mithril, versucht es aufzuheben, lässt es fallen. Seine Flügel breiten sich aus und mit starken Schlägen erhebt er sich in die stickige Luft und fliegt auf die auf dem Boden liegende Gestalt zu. Ängstlich zieht der Halbling den Kopf ein und drückt sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer in einem schwachen und nutzlosen Versuch sich vor dem schwarzen Vogel in Sicherheit zu bringen._

_Die Krähe landet direkt vor ihm auf dem besudelten Boden, legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet den Halbling neugierig aus schwarzen Augen. Sie bewegt sich nicht. Während sich ihr Blick in seine trüben, blauen Augen bohrt, erfüllt den Halbling ein seltsames Gefühl. Angst weicht einem unerklärlichen inneren Frieden, der mit jeder Sekunde, die vergeht, stärker wird. Der große Vogel hüpft ein wenig näher an den Halbling heran, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, die dunkle Blutlache auf dem kalten Boden nicht zu berühren. Mit dem Schnabel zupft sie an den Fesseln, die seine Hände und Füße binden; sie zerrt und versucht sie ein wenig zu lockern. Die Knoten sind zu stramm und schon bald muss sie ihr Vorhaben aufgeben._

_Eine Weile lang sitzt sie nur da ohne sich zu regen. Minuten werden zu Stunden, in denen ein Gefühl des Friedens von dem Halbling Besitz ergreift, wie er es viele Jahre lang nicht mehr gespürt hat._

_„Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Frodo aus dem Auenland." Die Stimme ist kaum zu hören und dennoch da. Ängstlich hebt er seinen Kopf von dem kalten Steinboden und starrt den Vogel vor ihm mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Neugier in seinem schweren Herzen an._

_„Bist du das, die mit mir spricht?" verlangt der Halbling zu wissen. Für einen Augenblick kommt er sich ziemlich verrückt vor mit einem Vogel zu sprechen. „Bist du eine der Crebain? Bist du hergekommen um mich in Saurons Auftrag auszuspionieren?" Seine Stimme bricht noch während er spricht._

_„Nicht alle Krähen haben sich der Dunkelheit verschrieben", spricht die Stimme erneut. Wieder legt der Vogel den Kopf schief. „Einige von uns sind Wächter und gehören nicht zu den Augen des Feindes."_

_„Wächter?"_

_„Die von uns, die Radagast in seiner Fürsorge hatte, haben die Grenze zwischen den Welten überschritten. Und somit sind wir in der Lage, verlorene Seelen zu begleiten und zu schützen. Manchmal gehen wir mit ihnen in das Reich der Toten, doch ebenso oft wachen wir über Seelen, bis sie nicht länger in Gefahr sind."_

_„Also steht mein Todesdatum schon fest?" fragt der Halbling._

_„Es steht seit langer Zeit fest. Aber verzweifle nicht; es ist nicht heute."_

_„Ich habe versagt und bin in des Feindes Hände gefallen. Ich bin verloren…" Tränen steigen in seinen Augen auf, als ihn die Endgültigkeit seiner Situation zu überwältigen droht._

_„Nicht jeder Verirrte verliert sich"*, wispert die Stimme. Der Halbling blickt auf und direkt in die Augen des schwarzen Vogels. „Du erinnerst dich an diese Worte, wie ich sehe. Ruh' dich aus, Frodo, Drogos Sohn. Hilfe ist bereits auf dem Weg und obschon auf deinem Weg noch viel Leid und viele Gefahren auf dich warten, verliere nie die Hoffnung. Das Böse hat noch nicht gesiegt. Also lass es nicht dein Herz übermannen."_

_Die Krähe kommt näher an den reglosen Halbling auf dem Boden heran. Er starrt ihre schwarz schimmernden Federn an und ihm ist, als sei die tröstende Wärme und das Licht der Sonne in ihnen gefangen und strahlten ihn an. Im trüben Licht zieht ein Funkeln seinen Blick auf sich und erst jetzt entdecken seine müden Augen eine kleine Phiole, die an des Vogels Bein gebunden wurde. Eine klare Flüssigkeit funkelt und schimmert in ihr und der Halbling erinnert sich._

_„Ich hab das schon einmal gesehen… hab es schon einmal gekostet", keucht er schwach und schließt die Augen. Lange Zeit hängt Stille im Raum wie ein samtener Vorhang und die Stimme schweigt._

_„Meine Reise war lang und ich fürchtete schon es sei zu spät. Andere von hohem Rang und von großer Weisheit, angesammelt durch das Sterben der Jahre, dachten, dass ich am Ende meines Weges nur den Tod finden würde. Doch du bist hier, du, der du den Ring und unser aller Hoffnung mit dir trägst. Wenig kann ich für dich tun, denn ich kann dich nicht aus diesem Gefängnis befreien. Öffne deine Augen Frodo und trinke dieses elbische Gebräu, das dir ein wenig Kraft für deine weitere Reise schenken wird."_

_„Meine Reise ist an ihr Ende gekommen, meine Aufgabe ist misslungen. Ich habe den Ring nicht mehr." Seine Worte sind nur mehr ein Flüstern und Scham droht ihm den Rest seines Willens zu rauben._

_„Es ist nicht alles verloren, Frodo. Wähle das Leben, ich flehe dich an. Obwohl ich dir nicht versprechen kann, dass hellere Tage als diese in deiner Zukunft warten, so ist doch noch ein klein wenig Hoffnung da. Du musst sie nur in deinem Herzen finden." Der Halbling öffnet die Augen und sieht etwas, das er bis zu diesem Tag für nicht möglich gehalten hatte. Eine Träne rinnt an der schwarzen Wange der Krähe hinab. „Große Schuld begleitet die meiner Art auf ihren Flügen. Nimm das wenige, das ich dir geben kann und finde etwas von deiner Stärke wieder."_

_Seine letzten Kräfte bemühend befreit der Halbling den Vogel von seiner Last. Der Korken gleitet mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Hals der Phiole, als er sie öffnet und schließlich mit schwachen, zitternden Händen an seine trockenen Lippen führt. Das Brennen in seinem Hals lässt sofort nach, als das Minruvor seine Kehle hinab fließt; der Blutfluss an seiner Seite versiegt endgültig und die Wunde, die die Peitsche der Orks hinterlassen hat, beginnt sich zu schließen._

_„Schlaf, wenn du kannst. Ruh' dich aus. Ich muss fort von hier, ehe mich die Augen des Feindes und die meiner Art entdecken." Ein Moment der Stille folgt. „Möge der Segen aller, die in Mittelerde leben, dir folgen und dich schützen bis an deiner Tage Ende. Es gibt keinen unter den Lebenden, der dies mehr verdient als du, Frodo, Drogos Sohn."_

_Die letzten Worte der Krähe verhallen langsam in die Stille und der große schwarze Vogel bleibt an seiner Seite, bis ihm die Augen zu schwer werden, um dem Drang nach Schlaf noch länger zu widerstehen. Die Worte seines toten Freundes bleiben in seinen Gedanken und brennen sich in seine Seele ein, während sich sein Bewusstsein unaufhaltsam trübt. „Nicht jeder Verirrte verliert sich…" flüstert Gandalf und schon bald ist die Dunkelheit um ihn herum nicht mehr._

* * *

Die goldenen Strahlen der frühen Morgensonne tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Frodo regte sich auf seinem Bett, als die warmen Strahlen ihn an der Nase kitzelten. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und langsam öffneten sich seine Augen. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, streckte er sich und fuhr erschrocken auf, als er mit seiner Hand gegen etwas Weiches direkt neben ihm stieß.

„Aua", jaulte eine vertraute Stimme neben ihm auf. Sam erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf.

„Sam?" Frodo sah verdutzt seinen Freund an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was machst du in meinem Bett? Ist Rosie am Ende doch noch wütend auf dich gewesen?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Blick in den Augen.

„Warum sollte Rosie wütend auf mich sein?" wunderte sich Sam. Er rieb sich die Nase an der Stelle, wo Frodo ihn aus Versehen getroffen hatte.

„Weil du gestern Abend so spät nach Hause gekommen bist? Darüber hast du dir doch Sorgen gemacht. Erinnerst du dich nicht?" sprach Frodo das für ihn Offensichtliche aus.

„Bitte um Verzeihung, Herr Frodo, aber das war schon vor zwei Tagen." Sam sah ihn ernst an. „Erinnerst du dich nicht, was gestern geschehen ist?"

„Wovon sprichst du, Sam?" Frodo war sichtlich irritiert.

„Du bist wieder krank geworden, Herr Frodo", erklärte Sam. Er sah, wie alle Farbe aus Frodos Gesicht wich. „Du hast viel geträumt, glaub ich und manchmal hast du so unverständliches Zeug vor dich hingemurmelt von einem Shagrat und einem Gorbag und irgend so einem Vogel…" Sam hob eine Augenbraue. Seine Verwirrung ob der Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages war ihm noch immer deutlich anzusehen. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was es mit all dem auf sich hatte, aber du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, meiner armen Rosie und mir."

„Es tut mir so leid, Sam. Aber ich erinnere mich an nichts. Alles, an was ich mich erinnere, ist ein feuchtfröhlicher Abend mit dir, Merry und Pippin im Grünen Drachen."

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Es ist nicht gut, wenn man sich zu viele Gedanken um die Vergangenheit macht. Zumindest hat das mein alter Ohm immer gesagt."

„Und damit hatte er auch vollkommen Recht." Frodo lächelte seinen Freund an.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht, Herr Frodo. Aber ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich mal nach meiner Rosie sehe. Sie ist doch schwanger und ich mach mir um sie auch Sorgen." Sam stand auf, aber wartete noch auf irgendeine Form der Zustimmung von Frodo.

„Geh schon, Sam. Kümmere dich um deine Rosie. Dieser alte Hobbit hier kann schon für sich selber sorgen", sagte Frodo und nickte seinem Freund aufmunternd zu.

„Das Frühstück wird fertig sein, wenn du mit deinen ganzen morgendlichen … Geschäften fertig bist", strahlte Sam und eilte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Frodo seufzte erleichtert auf.

Offenbar konnte er seinen Freund doch noch immer zum Narren halten. Er hasste es Sam anzulügen, aber einige Dinge blieben besser unausgesprochen. Solche Dinge wie die Albträume der Nacht zuvor, an die er sich nur allzu deutlich erinnerte.

* * *

_*~ 1421 nach Auenland Rechnung ~*_

_„Narben sind die Wörter im Buch unseres Lebens. Sie erzählen die Geschichten unseres Versagens und unserer Erfolge, von unseren Hoffnungen und Sorgen. Sie sind die Fäden, die uns an die Vergangenheit knüpfen und uns an Dinge erinnern, die wir der Vergessenheit preisgeben wollen; ebenso halten sie an dem fest, was wir lieben. Sie sind es, die uns ausmachen und uns entblößen, die uns aller Masken berauben, in denen wir Trost finden. Geheimnisse lassen sie bedeutungslos werden und wir sind der Gnade unserer Richter hilflos ausgeliefert._

_Manche Wunden sind jedoch zu tief, um jemals wirklich zu heilen. An der Oberfläche hinterlassen sie nichts als eine kleine Narbe. Doch darunter fließt das Blut noch immer und der Schmerz, den die Wunde einst verursachte, bleibt der gleiche. Es bleibt nur die Hoffnung, dass die, die wir lieben, verstehen, was die Vergangenheit aus uns gemacht hat und das Leid, mit dem sie uns zurückgelassen hat. Und dann, wenn der Schmerz schließlich unerträglich wird und der Wille durchzuhalten uns verlässt, werden wir anderen Schmerzen zufügen, wenn Worte, die wir fürchten, über unsere Lippen kommen. _Ich muss gehen_, werden wir zu ihnen sagen und die Schuld noch größerer Trauer auf uns nehmen."_

Frodo legte den Federkiel beiseite und las noch einmal seine Worte auf dem Pergament.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sam", flüsterte er und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in seinen Augen brannten. „Aber ich kann so nicht weiterleben. Ich muss gehen." Der Klang leisen Weinens drang aus Sams und Rosies Schlafzimmer ein paar Türen weiter den Flur hinunter. „Die kleine Elanor", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Welche Schönheit ihr innewohnt. Sie wird dir durch deine Trauer helfen." Frodo faltete das Pergament zweimal und steckte es in einen Umschlag, den er verschloss und versiegelte. Er schrieb Sams Namen darauf und versteckte ihn unter einem Stapel loser Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch. Sein Blick fiel auf Bilbos Buch. „Bald ist die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt und ich werde fort sein. Ich will nicht länger der Grund für deine Zerrissenheit sein – zwischen deiner Liebe zu mir und deiner Familie stehen. Sie verdienen deine ganze Liebe und einen heilen Mann und Vater."

„Mit wem redest du da, Herr Frodo?" fragte Sam. Seine Stimme riss Frodo aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie geht es deiner schönen Tochter und ihrer Mutter, mein lieber Sam?" Frodo ignorierte Sams Frage und stand hastig von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Alles ist gut und so wie es sein soll."

„Gut, Sam. Ich bin froh das zu hören." _Bald wirst du heil** sein. Ich verspreche es dir._

* * *

* Streicher – Die Gefährten, J.R.R. Tolkien

** „heil" bezieht sich in diesem Fall auf den griechischen Wortstamm des Wortes und ist im Sinne von „ganz" zu verstehen


End file.
